


Thicc Dipping

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Here we have Nozomi and Maki getting busy at a local lake. Apparently they just can't keep their hands off of each other.





	Thicc Dipping

Maki stared down at the placid water of the lake, wondering if it was too late to back out. "Uh Nozomi, I think it would be better if we just swam at my vacation home." She turned around and saw that Nozomi was already in the process of removing her shirt. Shit, it was too late.

"It just wouldn't be the same, Maki." Nozomi smiled calmly, dropping her shirt on the grass and reaching back to undo her bra. It would've been a lot more meaningful if Maki wasn't completely entranced by these actions. Unfortunately, she was. "The proper way to skinny dip is to do it in a sheltered lake. I told you that earlier."

"Why did I agree to do this again?" She was sure that under normal circumstances, she would absolutely refuse to do this. Yet there she was, watching her girlfriend strip right where any curious Cathy or wandering Whitney could catch them.

"Because I wore a very low-cut top and shook my boobs in your face." Chuckling, Nozomi unhooked her bra and peeled it off, unable to suppress a grin when she saw Maki's eyes go right towards her chest. She dropped her bra on top of her shirt and grabbed her tits, lifting them up and down for good measure. "Works every time."

"Damn you..." Maki sighed, trying to not stare so obviously at Nozomi's large tits. She failed miserably. "M-Maybe I'll just leave, and you can parade around naked by yourself." It was an empty threat and they both knew it. There was a jealous panther inside of her, and it refused to leave Nozomi alone to her own nude devices.

"Sure, that seems reasonable." Reaching into her jeans, Nozomi pulled out her car keys and held them out. "Oh, but you didn't bring your driver's license, did you? And driving without it is illegal. Would you be willing to break the law?" Maki grimaced, realizing that she had been outplayed. "Come on, baby. Let loose a little! Have some naked fun with me. You love having naked fun with me."

"Y-Yes, but in the bedroom!" Maki protested, her cheeks starting to turn red as she crossed her arms defiantly. "And in the rest of the house... And in the student council room that one time."

"Five times."

"But that's all! This is so... exposed." All she could think of was how mortifying it'd be if they were caught.

"That's the point, my dear tomato." Nozomi was way too casual about this as she unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them down her legs, stepping out of them and looking to see where Maki's eyes would go. They drifted down to her crotch, Maki gulping as she eyed the large bulge pushing against the tight material of Nozomi's purple boxer-briefs. Was she hard already? They hadn't even done anything yet!

"F-Fine..." Maki sighed and started to work off her own jeans, stumbling a bit as she was having trouble keeping her eyes off Nozomi's almost-naked body. "But you'd better not tell anyone we did this."

"Aww Maki, I would never tell anyone about our personal intimacy."

"The moment we finished having sex for the first time, you called Nico and started blasting 'I Just Had Sex' through the speaker."

"Okay, but technically I didn't say anything. All I did was play some music." Maki rolled her eyes, not really feeling like that made it any better. Still, she kept removing her clothes, with her shirt coming off next. She felt self-conscious standing there in just her bra and panties, and Nozomi wolf whistling at her only made her blush more.

"You're so hot, you know that, babe?" Such a simple complement sent a wave of heat through Maki's body, and she could only stare in embarrassed silence as Nozomi pulled down her underwear. Her stiff erection popped out and throbbed up and down in greeting, drawing Maki's attention. Nozomi really was gifted with being big in just about every conceivable way. It only served to get Maki hot and bothered.

Walking over towards her, Nozomi put an extra amount of swagger in her step as she stopped just in front of Maki. She leaned in and brushed her lips across Maki's, whispering to her, "Why don't you get naked for me, Maki? I promise I'll make it worth your while." Maki gulped, not doubting that for a second. She felt powerless to resist, and soon enough her bra and panties were down on the grass.

"Such a good girl." Nozomi kept whispering, giving Maki a gentle kiss, which was quickly reciprocated. "You ready to get in the water now?"

"Y-Yeah, I... I guess." Maki turned around and stared at the water again, covering up her chest with an arm. "Are you sure there aren't any alligators in here or something?"

"Just get in the water, Maki." Nozomi pushed hard on Maki's back, and she let out an undignified squeal as she fell into the water, making a big splash when she landed. She broke the surface as quickly as she could, shaking water from her hair and glaring up at Nozomi. It didn't look all that menacing with her hair falling down to obscure her eyes.

"You're an ass!" Maki sputtered, then yelped again and swam out of the way as Nozomi cannonballed into the lake. When she came back up, she shot Maki a grin.

"Well, I do have a nice ass, huh?" Maki just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Nozomi.

"I'm surprised you don't cause tidal waves with how big it is." That got a laugh out of Nozomi, who swam over and wrapped Maki in a tight hug. "H-Hey, careful!" She whimpered when she felt something pressing up against her thigh. "You're gonna drown us."

"Oh I'll drown you in something, alright." Nozomi leaned in and nibbled on Maki's ear. "How's it feel to be skinny dipping?"

"Mm... A bit nerve-wracking, honestly. It's not like being in a bath, admittedly... There's this kind of... I don't know, shock? Like my body's trying to adjust to doing something it's never done before."

"That's completely normal. You'll get used to it, though. Why don't we swim around a bit to get the nerves out?" Nozomi smiled and splashed water at Maki, laughing and swimming off. Maki sputtered and muttered out a few curses, trying to catch up to Nozomi and dunk her. She was damn fast in the water though, and could easily lap Maki until the redhead ended up exhausted.

"Would you... slow down?" Maki panted out, having to stop so she could use her energy to keep afloat. Apparently Nozomi decided to take pity on her, as she just laughed and swam over to Maki, pecking her on the cheek.

"Oh Maki, you know I don't slow down."

"Is everything a sex joke to you?"

"Absolutely." Well, that wasn't a surprise. Maki rolled her eyes and swam over to the shore so that she could rest a bit. It was the only place where it was shallow enough to stand, and then the water dropped significantly. At least she could stay in it without having to get out in order to catch her breath. She wasn't there long before she heard Nozomi swimming towards her.

"Well hello there, babe." Nozomi grinned and placed her palms on the grass, pushing her cock against Maki's ass. "Cum here often?"

"You, my dear Nozomi, are the worst." This was classic Nozomi. Still, she was pushing up against Maki's ass, throbbing on it with her needy cock. Maki bit her lip and sighed softly. "You want to fuck me, don't you?"

"What gave it away?" She stood on her tiptoes to stay afloat, her breasts halfway exposed above the water's surface. The need inside of her only grew as she grinded against Maki's ass, jolts of pleasure coursing through her whenever she pushed down and rubbed herself on that sweet, soft skin. "I hope you don't mind."

"Have I ever minded?" Maki glanced over her shoulder and smiled coyly, pushing her ass back against Nozomi. "I want to feel good too, Nozomi." She slowly moved her ass up and down, pleased to get a moan out of her girlfriend. "Please?"

"You don't have to ask twice." No skinny dipping trip was complete without a good ol' fashioned fucking. That was probably a rule or something. Nozomi happily reached down into the water and grabbed her cock, lining it up with Maki's pussy and slowly guiding her way inside. Maki hissed out as her tight walls were stretched out, grabbing at the grass and tearing out some of the blades.

"Damn, you're... really big," Maki moaned out. She felt Nozomi twitch inside her, then she pushed herself as far inside Maki as she could go. Letting out a louder moan, she laid her head against the grass and spread her legs further. Water was splashing around them as Nozomi pulled out, then thrusted back in, then repeated again and again. It was wilder and less stable than it would've been on dry land, but it still felt damn good.

Maki put her hands on top of Nozomi's, panting out as she was slammed into the side of the secluded lake, thankful that they had swam away from where they'd left their clothes. With all the water splashing around, she didn't want to walk home in wet clothes. She had also become thankfully distracted from thinking about the fact that they were still technically in public. The sex was too good to ask Nozomi to stop.

However, Nozomi did end up stopping, which confused Maki. She whined and looked over her shoulder again, feeling empty when Nozomi pulled out of her. "What is it? Why did you stop?"

"Turn around, baby." Raising an eyebrow, Maki complied, turning completely to face Nozomi.

"Do you... want to stop?"

"Not at all. Just hold on." Nozomi grabbed Maki and hoisted her out of the water. It was chilly now, and Maki whined out in protest, blushing as she covered her exposed breasts.

"H-Hey, wait! What are you- E-Eh?!" She felt something familiar poking between her legs, and she looked down at Nozomi, realizing what she wanted to do. "W-Well? Hurry up and do it. I-It's cold without you inside me." Nozomi had the biggest grin on her face, making Maki wish she hadn't said anything. Then she was pulled back down onto Nozomi's cock, and she figured that she could be forgiving this time.

Holding Maki by her ass, Nozomi shifted around until her back was against the shore side. That gave her enough comfort that she could stand there in the water and begin to bounce Maki up and down on her throbbing cock. Watching Maki's face contort with pleasure as she whined and moaned got Nozomi even more excited, and she increased the tempo of her thrusts.

Water was splashing against Maki's back, but it just felt like part of the experience now. She was moaning loud enough that she worried others could hear her, but she couldn't get herself to quiet down. Doing what they were doing had gotten really exciting, and she wanted to cum so badly. She was sure Nozomi wanted to as well. Thinking of having her insides flooded with that warm, thick spunk drove her wild, and she grabbed onto Nozomi's shoulders tightly, digging her nails in.

"Please don't stop..." She whined, too far gone now to be ashamed of how she was begging. "Faster... Harder, please!" Nozomi was more than happy to comply, digging her own nails into Maki's juicy ass and slamming her down onto her thick shaft without pause. She figured that Maki was getting close, but the excitement of what they were doing probably had her even closer. Her balls were swelling up with cum, and she knew that she'd explode soon if she didn't slow down. She couldn't slow down, though. Maki was too tight... She would clench down on Nozomi's cock, and it took all she had to not climax right then and there.

Maki shut her eyes tightly, feeling that same sensation that always came about when Nozomi had her on the edge: like a volcano was about to erupt. She gripped Nozomi's shoulders so tightly that her knuckles went white, and then she slipped over the edge. Her moans were more like screams, and they certainly weren't quiet as she exploded all over Nozomi's fat cock.

At the same time, Nozomi was tightening her own grip on Maki's ass, ramming into her with all the strength she could manage in their current environment. She tilted her head back slightly so that she could watch Maki's breasts bounce in front of her face, but her concentration was waning with how close she was getting. When Maki came, her pussy clamped down on Nozomi's cock, and then she was cumming as well. Rope after rope of sticky spunk shot out from her tip as she unloaded her heavy balls deep inside of Maki. It was the best feeling in the world.

When she finished filling her girlfriend up, she shut her eyes and let herself - and Maki - sink into the water, relishing in the complete satisfaction. She let go of Maki's ass, the redhead popping off of Nozomi's cock and rising to the surface first. Nozomi took a few seconds to relax in the embrace of the lake, then broke the surface, pushing her hair out of her face and grinning at Maki.

Maki, however, wasn't smiling back. Her eyes were wide, and then her cheeks rapidly went red as she pushed herself against Nozomi. It wasn't like she was trying to incite round two, though: it was more like she was hiding from something, or someone.

"Maki, what-" With a shaky hand, Maki pointed behind them, and Nozomi turned to find two grinning faces looking directly at them. "Oh shit."

"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." Nico laughed as she eyed the two lovebirds holding onto each other, caught red-handed in their nakedness. She had her phone in her hand, having already snapped a few choice pictures. "You know, when I saw your car parked out here, I knew this had to be what you were doing." She reached down and picked up Nozomi's bra, marveling at its size. "How the hell'd you get Maki to agree to this?

"Drop it, Nico," Maki growled, still hiding herself behind Nozomi. Her eyes jumped from Nico to Rin, who was standing there with the most cat-like grin possible. "Get out of here, both of you."

"Aww, but Maki, this is a public place." Rin giggled and stood on her tip-toes, as if trying to get a better view of Maki. Embarrassed, Maki sunk lower into the lake, desperately hiding behind Nozomi. "Ooh, are these yours?" She scooped up Maki's underwear, sliding her fingers across the black lace. "So soft... Like catsmere."

"It's cashmere! A-And put those down!"

"You're in quite the predicament, aren't you?" Nico shook her head, exchanging a knowing look with Rin. "Grab it and run, comrade." Rin saluted and grabbed all of Maki's clothes, while Nico did the same with Nozomi's. Maki felt herself frozen with shock as their clothes were taken from them. "Alright, go go go!"

"Viva la Flat Chesters United!" They took off past the trees, disappearing with their clothing. Nozomi and Maki just stared at where they'd left, the lake suddenly feeling a lot colder. Slowly Maki came out from behind Nozomi and put her hands on the grass, her whole body shaking.

"My wallet was in my pocket... and my phone... Rrr, I'm going to kill those furfuckers!"

"Calm down, Maki. It's gonna be okay." Nozomi massaged Maki's shoulders, already having a plan formulating in her mind. "We still have the towels in my car."

"But they took your keys! They were in your pocket."

"Nah, I left them on the grass." Nozomi chuckled as she got out of the lake, water dripping down her naked body as she went over to where her clothes had been. Just as she said, her keys were there, having been left behind. "I kinda just dropped them after I showed them to you. Whoopsies. Lucky break though, huh?"

"Even your mistakes end up being lucky." Maki shook her head and sighed, getting out of the water and walking over towards Nozomi. "This is so humiliating... They're going to tell everyone what happened!"

"Ah, don't worry about that." Nozomi led them over to her car, unlocking the door and opening the back door to grab their towels. Maki hid behind a tree and waited, feeling a lot more exposed now with a breeze blowing over her naked self. "We'll get them back. I've already got a plan."

"Of course you do." Maki just laughed, taking the towel Nozomi gave to her and wrapping it around her body. She watched as Nozomi did the same, biting her lip. "This is really embarrassing... And Papa's gonna be pissed when he learns I lost my phone."

"I'm sure we'll get our personal effects back. Those two are pranksters, not thieves. Your phone will probably be in your homeroom desk tomorrow morning."

"It'd damn well better be..." Maki sighed deeply, looking down at Nozomi again... then a bit further down... and a bit further down. She really did fill out that towel well. "But it wasn't... too bad, you know? It felt really good actually." She reached out and slowly started to rub Nozomi's cock through the towel. "You have this way of making me feel comfortable doing these things, no matter where it is."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Nozomi smirked, looking down at Maki's hand giving her a surprising rubdown. She could already feel her cock starting to come back to life, wanting a second helping of that rich pussy. "Careful there, babe. You're gonna get me excited again, and I might not be able to keep my hands off ya."

"Who says I want you to?" Removing her hand, Maki licked her lips and dropped her towel, leaning back against the tree and showing off her nudity once again to Nozomi. "You think you're up to take me out of my comfort zone again?"

"You better believe it." Nozomi beamed and dropped her towel as well, pouncing on Maki and giving her a deep, lust-filled kiss. "Hope ya don't mind being pinned between two kinds of wood."

"Don't make me blueball you."

* * *

Like Nozomi had predicted, the stuff they had left in their pockets were returned to their desks, though a new item joined them: a picture of their little lake liaison. It was obvious that Nico and Rin had shown it to the rest of their friends, since Eli was acting very awkward around her. She eventually blurted out that she hadn't stared at the picture, "... much." There had also been a decent amount of teasing in the halls from Honoka. Surely Maki was getting it just as bad.

However, there was still the plan. She'd filled Maki in on it after she'd filled Maki up, and they both agreed to do it after school. To help her, she enlisted the unwitting assistance of Eli, whom she neglected to fill in on her plan. Maybe she'd suspect something, but she was sure Eli would do it without question. Besides, she'd be more knowledgeable of it soon enough.

Eli was to go to Nico and Rin, letting them know that she wanted to meet with all of them in the clubroom for a quick meeting. They both agreed, apparently not suspecting a thing. When Eli reported back that they would show up, Nozomi couldn't help but grin and flex her fingers together. That did seem a bit suspicious, something that didn't escape Eli's notice.

"Uh, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Maybe. You'll see soon enough, Elicchi." Luckily they were such good friends, or Eli might've called her out on it. Instead, she let it go, and the plan could continue without interruption. As soon as the last bell rang, both Nozomi and Maki hurried into the clubroom and hid in the closet, waiting for their unsuspecting victims. There had been the worry that the other members might appear, but Nozomi had made sure to squash that possibility by filling in Kotori on the plan. Maki had protested at first, not wanting Kotori to give them away, but she was more than happy to keep the others away, as long as she got to take pictures.

It took a bit, but Nico eventually showed up, followed by Rin. "Huh. Where the hell is everybody?" Nico was never the first to show up. Eli and Umi would certainly be there first, but the room was empty. Rin seemed confused by this too, and she went over and pulled out a chair, as if they were just invisible and sitting in it. "Rin, there's nobody in the chair."

"But then where are they?" Rin pouted and looked around again, but there was still nobody. Then the closet door opened up, and out came Nozomi and Maki. "Oh hey, there's Nozomi and Maki! Wait..."

"Well, looks like the meeting's cancelled." Nico tried to run, but Nozomi was faster. She grabbed Nico by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up, amusingly watching her struggle in the air like a child. It would be cute if she wasn't swearing like a sailor. "Put me down, you titty monster! Fucking hell, I'll fuck you up! Don't you dare, you fucking... Don't! Fuck!"

"Stop struggling, dammit!" It was Maki who was shouting this time, trying to hold a squirming Rin. For someone who acted like a cat, she seemed more like a slippery seal at the moment. It took all of Maki's strength to keep her from running away.

"Alright you two, you had your little fun." She looked over at Maki and nodded, hefting both Nico and the bag she had on her shoulder out of the room. Maki followed her, having to fight Rin every step of the way. "Now it's time for us to have our fun."

"Didn't you already have your fun at the lake?" Rin pointed out, causing Maki to blush. Nico laughed, but she was quickly shut up with a look from Nozomi.

"H-Hey, we can work this out, can't we?" Nico tried to beg, knowing that whatever Nozomi had in mind, it wasn't good. "What's in the bag, anyway?"

"Your penance."

"Maybe we can... leave the bag and talk this out?"

"Mm... nah."

"Aw fuck."

* * *

"Nozomi! Let me down now!" Nico struggled against her bonds, but it did no good. Nozomi had made sure to tie her up tight, so no matter how much she strained, she couldn't escape.

"Yeah, me too, nya!" Rin was staring at Nozomi and Maki with wide eyes, a look that was unusual for the outgoing girl. Then again, this wasn't a usual situation. Nozomi could only grin as she admired her handiwork. Both Nico and Rin and had been taken outside, where they were unceremoniously stripped naked and tied together on the school flagpole. It looked like they were trying to hug each other, but there was a pesky pole in the way. That was supposed to be it, but Maki had insisted on adding a little something, so the two pranksters had been given cat ears and matching tail buttplugs. Such a devious panther.

Off to the side, Kotori couldn't keep herself from giggling as she took pictures on her phone, walking around in a circle to get different angles. "Kotori, you traitor!" Nico had expected that Nozomi and Maki would try to pay them back, but she hadn't done anything to Kotori. At least, she didn't remember doing anything to her. Why'd she gotta play them like this?!

"This is so cute!" Kotori squealed, happily snapping more pictures. "I really love the ears and tail combo."

"Maybe Kotori's been the furry all along..." Nico muttered to Rin.

"Well, she did make our animal costumes."

"Should've seen this coming..." Nico sighed and looked back towards Nozomi. "Alright, we've learned our lesson, Tits McGee. Are you gonna let us down now?"

"Are you sure you've learned your lesson now?"

"Yes, we won't ever do something like that again. I promise." If she had the ability to properly cross her fingers, she would've.

"And you'll return our clothes to us?"

"For fuck's sake, yes! Once Rin's done sniffing Maki's panties, anyway." They all turned towards Rin, who began to blush and wouldn't meet Maki's disbelieving stare.

"Ahaha, sh-she's lying, nya." Even Nozomi looked away awkwardly, though she was hiding her laughter behind her hand. "She's lying, I swear!" Maki wouldn't look at her as she began to pick up their discarded clothes. "Are you gonna sniff my panties, Maki?"

"N-Not in a million years!" Grumbling, Maki wadded up Rin's panties and shoved them in her mouth. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that."

"Alright Maki, I think they've learned their lesson." Nozomi smiled and placed her hand on Maki's shoulder. "Let's let them down... in a couple hours."

"What?! A couple hours?! Come on, let us down! Wait, don't walk away! Come back!" The two of them ignored Nico and walked off the school grounds, leaving just them and Kotori. "Kotori? Aren't you gonna let us down?"

"Hmm... Yup!" Kotori smiled and put her phone away. "In two hours." Then she left too, the school courtyard seeming a lot more silent. At least no one was there to stare at them.

"Well this is just great," Nico muttered, resting her head against the pole. "Man, karma's a bitch."

"Mmf..." Rin spat out her panties, groaning as she cracked her neck. "I hope they come back and let us down... Hey, is this kinda turning you on, though?"

"Shut up, Rin."


End file.
